Hooked
by Ongi
Summary: "La brise chaude s'engouffrait entre les lattes inclinées des persiennes, faisant frémir les rideaux légers et bousculant par moment les battants des fenêtres grands ouverts. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère brûlante et étouffante, la chaleur prenant à la gorge comme une tique enfonce son rostre dans la chair de sa proie pour lui sucer les sangs." TNxBZ. UA.


**Hello! **

**Voilà un petit OS qui est né d'un défi avec une amie. Le principe était de broder une histoire autour de mots en gras. Bien sûr grâce à ma splendide lenteur, j'ai mis environ dix jours à l'écrire, alors que mon amie a tout écrit, fini et posté le jour même. Y a pas de justice, j'vous l'confirme. x)**

**Je mets cet OS avec un rating M, non pas parce qu'il y a un lemon, mais à cause du vocabulaire parfois (souvent XD) vulgaire et cru. Sans compter que c'est une relation entre hommes. Donc, petits n'enfants, homophobes, et autres, merci de déguerpir d'ici sans quoi vos petits yeux seront probablement choqués.**

**Ceci étant dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à préciser que cet OS sur ces personnages m'est certainement venu grâce à la talentueuse x-Lilo qui m'a fait aimer ce couple avec sa superbe fanfic _"Black Jesus"._**

**Je tiens par ailleurs à signaler que je lui ai piqué son fameux "fana des plantes vertes", et j'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra nulle rigueur.**

**Je vous pardonne si vous avez sauté tout mon blabla décousu et que vous en êtes déjà à lire l'OS, je vous comprends tout à fait, et même si ne vous lisez pas cette note, sachez que je vous remercie de lire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>1<strong>

_**Give & Take Off.**_

…

« Et si quelquefois, sur les marches d'un palais, sur l'herbe verte d'un fossé , dans la solitude morne de votre chambre, vous vous réveillez, l'ivresse déjà diminuée ou disparue, demandez au vent, à la vague, à l'étoile, à l'oiseau, à l'horloge, à tout ce qui fuit, à tout ce qui gémit, à tout ce qui roule, à tout ce qui chante, à tout ce qui parle, demandez quelle heure il est; et le vent, la vague, l'étoile, l'oiseau, l'horloge, vous répondront : "Il est l'heure de s'enivrer! Pour n'être pas les esclaves martyrisés du Temps, enivrez-vous; Enivrez-vous sans cesse ! De vin, de poésie ou de vertu, à votre guise." »

_Baudelaire._

…

_**Persienne Luzerne Aéroplane Enterrement Sollicitude Tressaillement Révolutionnaire Contrebande S'apitoyer Décomposition.**_

…

La brise chaude s'engouffrait entre les lattes inclinées des **persiennes**, faisant frémir les rideaux légers et bousculant par moment les battants des fenêtres grands ouverts. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère brûlante et étouffante, la chaleur prenant à la gorge comme une tique enfonce son rostre dans la chair de sa proie pour lui sucer les sangs.

Une mouche épaisse et noire vint se poser sur une peau ivoirine, dont le **tressaillement** au contact chatouilleux des pattes fit fuir leur propriétaire. Le lit était un océan de tissu chiffonné, aussi noir que de l'encre de chine non diluée, tranchant sur le corps pâle et mince étendu sur les draps.

Au pied du sommier gisait une pochette hermétique emplie d'herbe. Dans la tasse à café posée sur la table de nuit finissait de se consommer la première moitié d'un joint à l'odeur lourde et riche. _**Contrebande**_. _Recel de drogue_. _Junkie_.

Les longs cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller en un écheveau de nœuds et la pénombre de la chambre confondait leur couleur naturellement auburn avec le noir du coussin.

La respiration profonde et lente, les muscles détendus et immobiles, il aurait lui-même pu se croire aux portes du sommeil si ses yeux sombres en amande n'avaient été écarquillés, rougis par la fumée et l'effet du joint, fixant la maquette de l'**aéroplane,** suspendue au plafond mansardé, qui oscillait doucement dans les airs. Il le fixa un instant – oh, seulement un instant de plus – décrire des cercles hypnotisants et se décida finalement à bouger.

Se hissant sur ses coudes, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la **luzerne** foisonnante et envahissante – et très certainement génétiquement trafiquée – qui occupait à elle seule tout un coin de la pièce, du sol au plafond, allant jusqu'à tendre ses jeunes pousses vers lui comme pour l'encercler de toutes parts.

Il se demanda quand est-ce que l'autre dérangé du bulbe allait enfin se décider à venir chercher sa plante de malheur, avant de se rappeler que Londubat était parti pour trois mois en Amérique du Sud afin de rédiger son mémoire sur la flore d'Amazonie.

Il revoyait son ami surgir dans son studio pour lui parler avec animation d'une énième découverte biologique _**révolutionnaire**_ assommante qui allait changer le monde de la science et le monde tout court. Et soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, une pointe de tristesse vint lui percer le flanc, lui faisant regretter l'absence du fana des plantes vertes qu'était son meilleur ami.

Apathique, il songea mollement à se lever pour se servir un verre empli de glaçons, évalua la distance entre son lit et son frigo – quatre mètres – et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, vaincu par la paresse. L'aéroplane tournait et tournait sans plus s'arrêter au-dessus de sa tête, et cela ajouté au joint, à la chaleur et à la fatigue, lui retourna l'estomac.

Il ferma les yeux, une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, tentant de calmer les bonds que faisaient ses entrailles.

Et, il s'endormit.

…

De grands coups à la porte le réveillèrent en sursaut, son cœur battant la chamade, son cerveau embrumé de sommeil. L'obscurité avait résolument pris ses droits sur la pièce, le soleil ayant dû disparaître derrière l'immeuble d'en face.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! », gueula-t-il avec force en se levant et en enfilant les premiers caleçon et t-shirt qu'il trouva, manquant de se casser la figure en tentant de mettre son sous-vêtement tout en marchant vers la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin le battant, le sourire éblouissant de la personne en face de lui accentua la migraine qui commençait à agiter ses tentacules douloureux au beau milieu de sa cervelle endormie.

« T'as encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. »

L'amusement moqueur qu'il décela dans la voix de son vis-à-vis suffit à lui faire claquer la porte au nez de l'insolent, un juron sifflant entre ses dents. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'énergumène resté sur le palier.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je chante à m'en casser la voix. Et tu sais à quel point je chante faux. »

Se résignant alors, il rouvrit la porte et cracha d'un air mauvais, malgré sa langue encore pâteuse :

« Qu'est-ce tu veux, putain, Zabini ?! » A moins que le terme exact ne fut : « putain _de_ Zabini ».

« Si tu permets… », s'enquit Blaise en faisant un pas et un geste du bras pour entrer dans la chambre.

Théodore roula des yeux, une moue contrainte aux lèvres, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, fichant son demi joint au coin de sa bouche et l'allumant avec dextérité. Ses lèvres pâles s'ouvrirent en un rond aguicheur, soufflant la fumée filtrée par ses poumons.

Blaise tiqua en posant la poche de course sur le minuscule plan de travail de la kitchenette, alors que le claquement de la porte résonnait toujours, et lança en plissant des yeux :

« Tu sais, si tu tiens absolument à ce que ta bouche garde cette forme-là, j'ai une très bonne proposition de ce que tu pourrais y _mettre_. Ça serait tout aussi arrondi. Et bien moins toxique pour toi. »

Il leva un regard blasé vers le sourire graveleux de son ami qui en ricana d'autant plus.

« Va crever, Zabini. », marmonna-t-il en tirant davantage sur son pétard.

Reposant son joint une seconde, il retira son t-shirt encombrant d'un seul mouvement, se vautra sur les draps, avant de reposer le filtre au bord de ses lèvres, la fumée s'élevant en volutes évanescentes jusqu'aux poutres du plafond.

« Sers-moi un verre d'eau. »

« Je croyais que je devais aller crever ? »

Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser ou de tourner la tête pour lui jeter un regard foudroyant. Quelques instants après, un verre frais entrait en contact avec le dos de sa main. Il prit appui sur ses coudes, et les glaçons lui heurtèrent les dents alors qu'il engloutissait l'eau à grandes goulées.

Un genou s'enfonçant dans le matelas fit tanguer la pièce un instant, et le corps d'ébène de Blaise se retrouva à quelques millimètres du sien, diffusant une chaleur presque insoutenable. Il ne se décala pourtant pas. La flemme. Et puis il était trop occupé à regarder l'aéroplane évoluer dans les airs.

Une main aux ongles courts vint saisir son verre désormais vide et Blaise n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour l'abandonner sur la table de nuit, effleurant au passage le ventre pâle et creusé d'ombres.

« L'aéroplane, tu me le donnes ? », demanda Blaise après un bref silence.

La voix sèche de Théodore claqua, pleine de mécontentement :

« Va _crever_, Zabini. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le silence fût cette fois si long que Blaise crût qu'il s'était endormi.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Non justement. »

Marmonnant des jurons à n'en plus finir, il gigota jusqu'à se retrouver sur le flanc, tournant le dos à Blaise par la même occasion.

« Mon père me l'a construit. », murmura Théodore, si bas que son ami faillit manquer le chuchotement.

« Et ? »

« Et son vrai avion s'est crashé, connard. Il est mort, a eu son **enterrement**, et sa putain de carcasse – ou ce qu'il en reste – doit grouiller d'asticots avec cette **décomposition** de merde qui nous aura tous jusqu'aux os. Ça te va comme ça ou il te faut davantage de détails croustillants ? »

« Je suis désolé. », fit Blaise, en se pressant contre son dos, en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Ô bordel ! J'ai pas besoin que tu **t'apitoies** sur mon sort ou de ta connerie de **sollicitude** bien intentionnée ! », cingla Théodore en essayant de virer le bras qui lui ceignait la hanche et le ventre, en écrasant ses doigts qui chatouillait gentiment son nombril et la ligne de poils bruns qui finissait sous son caleçon.

Les dents de Blaise – d'un blanc éclatant qui tranchait nettement sous la chair chocolat de ses lèvres – grignotèrent la peau fine qui s'étirait entre le cou et la clavicule comme pour demander pardon, avant que tout le grand corps massif ne soit secoué d'une ébauche de rire.

« Théo, tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? Les trucs sur ton père, c'est des salades ? »

« T'es _lent_, Zabini. _Bien sûr_ que c'est des conneries. A l'heure qu'il est mon père doit sans doute baiser une de ses putes. »

Empoignant son corps, Blaise le força à se mettre sur le dos, et se hissa jusqu'à peser de tout son poids sur lui. Théodore ne se débattit même pas un peu, soupirant juste, un sourire en coin malgré lui.

« T'es une petite bite, _Théodore_. »

« Tu sais bien que non, chéri. » fit-il en soulevant les hanches pour se frotter comme un débauché contre le bassin de Blaise, ses ongles raclant légèrement contre le crâne aux cheveux courts, « J'aime quand tu deviens vulgaire, Zabini, ça veut souvent dire que je vais prendre cher. »

Blaise eut un petit rire prometteur, suivit du doigt la courbe du visage de Théodore qui, lui, empoigna les fesses au travers du jean gênant de son ami, le forçant à presser son érection contre son aine.

« Zabini, donne-moi un baiser. », commanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente, en forçant sur les muscles de son cou pour redresser sa tête malgré ses épaules épinglées au matelas.

Et Blaise se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, rien qu'un effleurement de lèvres contre lèvres, puisque c'était ainsi que le voulait leur relation.

Blaise donnait et Théodore prenait.


End file.
